


In A State Of Repose

by ironicosity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Derse, Derse and Prospit, Established Relationship, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Dave Strider, POV Second Person, Prospit, but not really?, davekat - Freeform, its just really cute okay, karkats a prospitian so, really gay, self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicosity/pseuds/ironicosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He pulls you by your hand towards the window. He takes a step out, hovering in the air. You follow suit, and you both look down at the main city. He looks into your eyes. You look back. You’re floating on a purple planet with your alien boyfriend. Life is funny sometimes."<br/>*<br/>In which Dave is a sucker for Karkat and his pretty alien face. Also he proposes<br/>*<br/>pure self-indulgent fluff, pls forgive me for not knowing how to make summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A State Of Repose

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first work on AO3 so sorry i dont really know how to work things :/ i hope you enjoy it though and feedback is more than welcome! ^.^

He's curled up against you, wrapping his arm around your waist. He's warm, almost like a radiator, and it's all rubbing off on you. It makes you warm, but not uncomfortably. It’s comfortable, familiar, safe.

  
You live for nights like this. He's asleep, but you don't think he knows you weren't when he nodded off. He probably wouldn't have cared. You know he only mentions it because he cares that you get enough sleep, and in a way, it's endearing. He cares about you. He worries about your sleep cycle, he cares that you get enough food, and he always hugs you just when you need it.

  
You've been together for five years now and you don't think you ever want to leave his side.

  
The mattress is soft beneath you. The covers were pushed to the side, but it wasn't a problem, since you had your own living blanket right on top of your body. He was so calm when he slept. He looked more relaxed. You know he has problems. It took a long time for him to open up to you, but once he did, the intimacy of the moment was so much more than worth the wait. He didn’t tell you everything, not all at once.

  
He said he was abused as a child, by his brother, by his friends and peers, and by himself. You both cried that night. He said he was getting better, he was on medication now. You hugged him tightly, and he cried into your arms. You knew it took a lot of courage to do that. You were so proud of him. You told him those exact words.

  
His head was laying soundly on your chest. His hair was ruffled, and he was drooling a bit onto your tank top. You didn't mind. You never did. You love that he trusts you. He tells you everything. He tries his hardest with you. You have your arguments, every couple does, but you always make up. You always make sure he knows just how sorry you are, because the last thing you ever want to see is his frown.

  
Right now, he isn't frowning. He's not really smiling either, though. His mouth is just kind of open, digging two of his dull front teeth against your shirt. You can see a small amount of drool. He's always done that. He says it disgusts him, waking up to a sopping wet pillow. You guess in this case, you're the pillow. You don’t mind that he does it, though. Honestly, it’s kind of endearing.

  
You don't mind being the pillow. Actually, you rather like it. You love winding your legs around his, wrapping your arm on top of his back, playing with his hair, and just looking at him and knowing he's yours. Completely and utterly yours, and you know you wouldn't want it any other way.

  
You aren't really tired. You just keep staring up at the ceiling, occasionally glancing back down, as if to make sure he's still there. As if he might fly away, because this moment is almost too good to not be a dream. You know it isn’t, though. You've made sure before.

  
His left arm is tucked under his head, and his right arm is wrapped firmly around your waist. His legs grip your right one, pulling it between them. He's so close to you, you just might fuse into one being at any moment.

  
There's a window to your left. Blue light comes in through the slits in the curtains, shining onto your ceiling. It gives for good entertainment once one in the morning rolls around. You stare contently at the lights.

  
You pull your hand from his back and aimlessly flit around his hair. He used to argue whenever you touched his head, but now you think he likes it. He has the softest hair known to man. You love it, and it always smells so good. A content purr comes from his throat as you trace around his short horns with your right index finger. You love his purrs. You love everything about him.

It's not long before your eyes start to droop and you feel yourself losing to slumber. You're okay with that. You close your eyes, placing your hand onto his back again. You smile weakly, and that's when you know he's won you over. That's when you know that he completely took you over and stole your love and your soul and your whole life, but damn, you wouldn't want it any other way.

  
You forget what's real and what isn’t, and soon enough, you find yourself in a world of purple.

  
Once you fall asleep and then wake up, and you're still thinking of the way his hair feels on your fingers, you know he's got you. You live for nights like this, and he knows it. He knows the extent of your love, and maybe that's part of the reason he finds you so lovely.

  
On the nights that might have been your last, when you hated everything about yourself and the world, he was the one who showed you how to stand back up. He never did it for you, but sure as hell he was always there for you. On the nights where the only thing on your mind was how much you wanted to leave and never return, he shook you by the shoulders and gave you a reason to live. He did for you what he says you did for him.

  
There's nothing you wouldn't do for him. You would give your life for him, although he says that's the opposite of what he wants to hear. He doesn't want you to give your life for anything.

  
It's not so purple anymore when a young man donned in gold flies through your window. He smiles, landing his feet on the ground. He takes two steps, three, four. He stands about an inch away from you, and he places his hand on your cheek. He leans up, you lean down. Your lips reach his.

  
Now you're kissing him and he's kissing back, and you love him more than you love anything else in the world. He pulls away, his hand still on your cheek. He smiles. You're glad he can do that now. He used to never smile.

  
He asks you why it took so long for you to get here. You say you couldn't stop looking at how beautiful he was, and he blushes. He presses his lips on yours for just another second. He grabs your hand, and he tells you he loves you. You tell him you love him back.

  
He pulls you by your hand towards the window. He takes a step out, hovering in the air. You follow suit, and you both look down at the main city. He looks into your eyes. You look back. You’re floating on a purple planet with your alien boyfriend. Life is funny sometimes.

  
Looking back on your life, it’s not been good. You’ve had hardships. You’ve had times when it looked like any breath could be your last. But now here you are, holding hands with your beloved of five years, and you couldn’t be happier.

  
You know you’re going to wake up and you’re going to hold him close. You’re going to go to the kitchen and make breakfast for the two of you. You know the future will come and that life will go on, but in this moment, right here and now, you wish it wouldn’t. You wish life could pause for you. You know it won’t more than anyone.

  
In a way, you’re glad this moment will pass. You’re glad life is never the same. There are ups and downs, and you wouldn’t know an up if you didn’t know a down. You don’t enjoy the bad times, but you know they’re important. It lets you appreciate all that you have even more.

  
It lets you appreciate him even more.

  
You know it’s time to go because he’s pulling at your hand, and you don’t know where you’re going, but it doesn’t matter because you’re going with him. You’re flying off into the dark, and that’s when you realize that you want to spend the rest of your life with him.

  
So you grip him by the hand, you turn him towards you, you kiss his soft lips, and you ask him to be your husband. He’s frozen still, shocked at the sudden question. His eyes widen, pupils dilating. You can see his jaw is slightly agape. He pulls himself together, his eyes starting to water.

  
He says yes.


End file.
